


holiday sweaters and whatnot

by rebelliux



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 20:49:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2787296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebelliux/pseuds/rebelliux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>um MERRY CHRISTMAS have some sweater smooches</p>
            </blockquote>





	holiday sweaters and whatnot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Batcii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batcii/gifts).



 


End file.
